


Fused Instincts

by Galaxiee



Series: Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotherly Gray Fullbuster, Dragon Natsu Dragneel, Emotionless Natsu Dragneel, Gen, Half Dragon Natsu Dragneel, He just doesn't know how to human really, Kinda, Natsu can vaguely remember his childhood, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Sisterly Erza Scarlet, Sisterly Lucy Heartfilia, its very foggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiee/pseuds/Galaxiee
Summary: Zeref clutched his younger brother in his arms, the boy completely limp in his older brothers hold. Igneel was lost for words as Zeref very carefully laid his younger brother down."Please," He asked, his voice cracking as it wavered, "Help him."--Before the creation of Zeref's Etherious demons, he created something else. It was not a demon, no, it was his younger brother, Natsu. And using the scales, blood and tooth of the dragon that Natsu would soon call his father, he created something more than a demon. He created a hybrid. A half-dragon.--A retelling of Fairy Tail with Natsu as a half dragon with vague memories of his traumatic childhood and who doesn't know how to act human after being raised as a dragon.--I also posted this on Wattpad, so neither this nor that is a copy, thank you very much.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairy Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Fused Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my Fairy Tail fanfic. I have a slight obsession with dragons so at this point I decided to quench that urge. Dragon Natsu here we go. 
> 
> First up though, the prologue.

_**Prologue** _

**\-----**

Igneel sat in the forest, resting in a vast clearing near his cave which allowed him to lay there without crushing the trees or wildlife around him. He sighed, content. His life had been peaceful as of late. Since he'd escaped the wars and danger surrounding them he had less fights and more peace. More time to himself. He was sceptical that the tranquil life he was living would be soon disrupted, the dragon being overly suspicious. He'd not had a peace quite like this for this long before and he was growing more and more anxious as the days grew in numbers. He was too used to _something_ happening. And alas, it did.

The large dragon was just about to rest his head down in relaxation to give himself at least a minute of no anxieties, when his ears picked up a sharp cry in the distance, through the dense trees of the forest. It was followed by resounding footsteps and panting as if the person had been running for days. The sounds came with an unnatural sense of foreboding that Igneel had never felt before, the feeling grudging up his anxieties quicker then anything had in the last few years. 

Zeref ran through the trees as quickly as his legs could carry him. His pants came out as harsh and laboured, the hours upon hours he'd spent running now catching up with him as he allowed himself a kindling of hope upon reaching his destination. The grass crunched under his feet as he ran, his legs stomping the ground with determination coursing through his veins.

Igneel watched as he ran into the clearing.   
"IGNEEL!" The boys scream of relief caught Igneel off guard, the dragon recognising the voice immediately.   
"Zeref? What-" He cut himself off, his giant slit eyes now meeting the boys tearful ones. Zeref was standing almost ragged, his toga haphazardly draped across him, though, looked as if it had fallen down his shoulder a bit. He was panting heavily and blood was smudged across both him and his clothes, Igneel could smell it belonged to an array of people. Though, while that was alarming, it wasn't Igneel's main concern. Zeref clutched his younger brother in his arms, the boy completely limp in his older brothers hold. The boy was severely burnt, his left arm was charred to be something almost unrecognisable and the left side of his face was scorched, no doubt his left eye was now unusable. Blood oozed from the wounds lazily down to the forest floor, turning the healthy green grass a foreboding red. Igneel was lost for words as Zeref very carefully laid his younger brother down. 

"Please," He asked, his voice cracking as it wavered, "Help him." 

Igneel felt the anxiety swell up even more at this. He looked at the poor pink haired boy, his gaze softening. He remembered meeting the boy not 3 years ago, Zeref and Natsu had come with their parents for a visit as he knew their father. The boy, Natsu, had looked up at him with such awe in his eyes, the light glistening. He was so innocent. So _young_.

"What- What happened? Zeref, what's going on? Why are you like this?" Igneel's voice, despite the worry filing into it, boomed through the clearing. Zeref looked down at his brother, tears flowing out of his eyes freely. A sob wretched through his throat.  
"He- A dragon attacked our village. T- They're all gone. _Everyone_. I could only grab Natsu... And now he's dying. Hell, I don't even know if he's _already dead!_ " He grew more and more hysterical with every word, tears streaming down his cheeks as his voice seemed to crack in a million different places.

Igneel looked down at Natsu. "I- I can heal his wounds but..." He took a gulp of air as he thought his next words out, "I can't- Zeref, there isn't an audible heartbeat. I can't hear a breath either." Igneel took this moment to look at Zeref himself, mistakenly making eye contact with the poor boy.

The 14 year old looked up at the dragon with such an intensity that even the great fire dragon king Igneel couldn't withstand the guilt of breaking the news to Zeref. Black, ominous eyes latched onto the dragons bright yellow ones, a darkness coming across them. Then the tears stopped. Igneel was frozen at this point, staring at the dark haired boy as he leaned down to pick his brother back up. He slowly walked his way up to Igneel.   
"Please, just heal him." He said, almost in a whisper. 

Igneel didn't question it as he took Natsu from Zeref's hands and proceeded to heal the burn wounds. Luckily for the fire dragon, they _were_ burn wounds, some of the only wounds he knew how to treat with his ancient magic. He wasn't like Grandeeney, he couldn't use her amazing healing abilities to heal any wound she sees. 

Once the boy was mostly healed, he was handed back to Zeref. His face scarred underneath the eye and downwards on its left side, as was his arm, though, his arm was much more severe. The scars covered almost every surface of it, right down to his hand. Zeref didn't meet the dragons gaze as he took his brother back, muttering a quick "Thanks." 

Igneel truly felt sympathetic towards the boy, he knew what it felt like to lose close family. Though, the sense of foreboding from earlier had not gone away. In fact, it had only grew the more he looked at the boys. Zeref swiftly turned around, heading back into the forest.   
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Igneel asked the boys with a sense of urgency in his tone. Zeref just turned around and simply smiled at the dragon, then walked away. 

Igneel, in that moment, felt chills crawl through his spine. A feeling the dragon was certain he'd never felt before.

\----

Exactly 4 and a half years later, Zeref returned to Igneel.

Igneel was resting in his cave, or his 'nest' as he referred to it as, when he picked up the heavy scent of death. He jumped up, crawling out of his cave with a sudden haste. The scent was strong, whoever was causing this must've been close, too close for Igneel's liking. It was only when he heard the crunching of grass underneath familiar sandals that he looked down, his yellow eyes widening. Though, this time the crunching was different. This time, once the foot set down on the grass, the life beneath it was already gone. Once Igneel saw Zeref, confusion filled him. It was only when he saw a very familiar figure following behind the boy, donned with red scales, pointed ears, horns and fangs, and not to mention they were _breathing_ , did it all click for the dragon.

"What did _you_ _DO?!_ " The fire dragon roared. The pink haired boy he'd grown to mourn over the years jumped in front of his older brother in a fiercely protective manner, _breathing_ , and letting out a small, high pitched growl at the Igneel. The Dragon may have found this humorous before hand, but not now. Not now that he knows Zeref has been cursed, not now that he's certain Zeref is a _killer_. Not now that he knows that this boy was dead, is _supposed_ to be dead, yet, here he was, alive as ever and protecting his older brother.

Zeref only smiled at the dragon, the dragon once again feeling the same shiver that he'd felt over 4 years ago. "I brought him back! Isn't it amazing? His memories have proven to be a bit foggy but that shouldn't be an issue. You helped in this Igneel. You helped make this a reality. Remember those trinkets you gave my father years ago? Your scale, your tooth and some of your blood? Well, I used it for Natsu! You said you'd given it to him for their ability to heal, and so I amplified it!"

With every new word, an unparalleled sickness grew in Igneel's gut. He was staring at Natsu, only feeling pity for the poor, poor boy. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. Igneel was sure he was at peace, finally free of this hellish war, but because of his brother he was dragged back into it again. Not only that, but now he was a type of hybrid never seen before, donning Igneel's bright red scales covering where all his scars used to be, some equally as red horns, a small dragons tail poking out through a hole clearly made for it in his trousers, slit eyes, small pointed ears sticking out of his hair, and sharp claws and fangs. He was clearly going to be seen and labelled as some sort of demon or monster, maybe even punished for it. The thought hurt Igneel's heart. He felt a connection to the boy now, some kind of link to him. It drove him to want to protect the boy from all dangers. Zeref noticed the way his eyes softened when they landed on Natsu. The dark wizard smiled. 

"Igneel." He said softly. Igneel's head snapped from Natsu to Zeref again, his eyes hardening to a glare.   
"You seem to be attached to Natsu.." He began, Igneel's eyes narrowed in suspicion, not knowing where Zeref was leading with this.  
"I won't be around for much longer. I'll be sending a few children to the future, along with a few of your old friends. Please, while I'm gone, look after him. Be the father he needs. He now has your blood and part of your biology, your dragon instincts are his, fused with his human nature. Please, raise him like your own child." 

Igneel was shocked to silence. He couldn't believe this. An 18 year old boy, cursed by a god, giving his younger brother to a dragon in hopes of him growing up with a father figure. Igneel felt the anger rise within him, his fire burning hotter and hotter. How _dare_ he. How dare he curse his younger brother to such a bleak and dark existence and then abandon him without a second thought. With a _smile_. Igneel snarled, about to roar at the dark wizard and tell him what he thought, when the boy but disappeared. Only leaving behind a cry from the younger brother.

"Nii-san!"


End file.
